


Yes Helen

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Helen is a protective mom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: In which Helen gives Lukas a little talking to.





	

Lukas stepped onto the front porch, taking a deep breath. He raised his hand up, balling it into a fist and knocking. 

Silence. Not even rustling. 

Lukas knocked again, turning around when he heard the crunching of gravel under tires. He gasped when he saw Helens car pulling up.

Not Helen. Anyone but Helen. 

He stood there, watching the car go into park and Helen get out. She grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her pocket, walking up the lawn. As soon as she saw the motorcycle she stopped.

"Lukas, hey." She waved, pulling her hair out of a pony tail, running her fingers through it. "Philip will be home soon, he's just out getting some groceries with Gabe." She pulled her keys out, stepping onto the deck and right past Lukas. She tugged the first door open, unlocking the second. She pushed the door open, not even looking behind her. "You can come in and wait."

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. He stepped inside, shutting the door quietly, walking down the hall where Helen walked.

Helen stood at the sink, filling up a glass of water. "You taking Philip out tonight?"

Lukas froze, nodding. "Yes, sheriff." 

"Helen."

"Yes, Helen."

Helen turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter, crossing her legs. "You know, you should probably get Philip a better helmet."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Helen." She sighed, taking a sip of her water. "And make sure you drive as safe as possible. No speeding. I don't care if you're trying to impress Philip, trust me, he's already impressed, he never shuts up about you."

Lukas felt his cheeks heating up. "I never speed with Philip, I nor-"

"Good. You shouldn't." She walked towards the table, setting her glass down, pulling out a seat for her and then a other seat.

Oh god.

"Lukas, sit down, would you?" She flashed Lukas a smile.

Lukas nodded, timidly, walking over and sitting down, rubbing the sweat from his hands on his pants.

"Now, you know Philip has been through a lot and so have you." 

Lukas nodded, keeping his eyes on the table. Wow. Very interesting wood work.

"But Philip is my boy." She continued, tracing the outline if her glass with her finger. "And he only deserves the best, don't you think?"

Lukas glanced up, nodding quickly. "Yes, Philip deserves the best."

She bit her lip, crossing her arms, leaning back in her seat. "And you're giving him that, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Ma'am."

Silence.

"Sheri-Helen. Yes, Helen."

"Good. Because Philip has had a hard life and I don't need pretty boys hurting him."

Lukas nodded for what felt like the millionth time.

"So.. just keep in mind something when you take Philip out, okay?"

Lukas raised his eyes again, biting hid lip. "What is it?"

"That I'm a cop and if you hurt Philip I can and will find out." She smirked, taking a sip of her water.

Lukas took a deep breath, nodding slowly. "Okay, Helen."

Helen opened her mouth to speak but the sound of a car pulling into the driveway cut them off. She stood up, grabbing her glass and pouring out the water. "Come on, they're back."

Lukas stood up so fast the chair almost fell behind him. He walked towards the front door, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Gabe and Philip were making their way up the lawn with bags in their hands.

Helen opened the door, walking out. "Hey guys."

Gabes eyes lit up when he saw her step out and Lukas couldn't help but wonder if Philip would react that way to seeing him when they're older. "Hey, sweetheart." Gabe stepped up the porch, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Philip seemingly perked up when he saw the motorcycle parked on the lawn. "Lukas is here?" Philip asked, peeking around Gabe, grinning when he saw him. 

Lukas pulled his hand out of his pocket, waving.

"You didn't keep him here too long, right?" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

Helen shook her head. "No, he's only been here for like 10 minutes."

Gabe smirked. "Ignore whatever she said Lukas, we trust you."

"He trusts you." Helen added.

Philip stepped up onto the front porch, stepping around Gabe to stand next to Lukas. "I trust him."

Lukas couldn't hold back his smile..he reached out, putting his hand on Philips lower back just to be able to be closer to him.

Gabe stepped inside, walking down the hall and setting the groceries on the table. "We all know Philip wouldn't let her do anything to you anyway."

Philip blushed, rushing past Lukas and Helen, down the hall. "Dad, you can't say stuff like that in front of him."

Gabe chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he knows you like him, Philip, you've been together how many months?"

"Only two officially but we'd been hanging out for four."

"Does hanging out mean having sex?" Helen called, her eyes trained on Lukas.

"Mom!" Philip yelled, peeking out of the kitchen.

Helen raised am eyebrow. "Fine. But I had Gabe get a box of condoms for the bathroom upstairs."

Philips face reddened. "I know, I was there, it was terrible."

Gabe laughed, pulling out his phone. "I filmed it, it was great."

Helen glanced at Lukas, tilting her head to the side. "You can go in."

Lukas stepped inside but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Helen tugged him down to her height. "If you hurt Philip, I will make sure you learn your lesson."

Lukas nodded, stumbling away as fast as he could when Helen let go, nearly tripping over his feet.

Philip walked out of the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Lukas' neck, kissing him.

Lukas' eyes closed then opened, landing on Helen who was pointing at her gun. 

Lukas pulled away, wrapping an arm around Philips waist, walking him towards the door. "We should go, the movies gonna start soon."

Philip nodded, waving without even turning around. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" The two called as they walked out the door.

Gabe nudged Helen when she stepped into the kitchen. "You didn't scare him too bad, right?"

Helen shrugged. "I just needed to get my point across."

"He looked like he saw a ghost."

"Then I did my job."


End file.
